monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vermoreka
Vermoreka is a monster of the ??? classification and is a disfigured elder dragon level monster that is only fought in G Rank. Physiology Vermoreka is one of the most mysterious monster to be discovered by the Guild. They have features of Rooted Wyverns and Celloids but also have elder dragon level abilities. They're psychologically catastrophic monsters rather than physical which is unusual for Minegarde inhabitants. Behavior Not much is known about Vermoreka's behaviour but the story between a father and his daughter encountering the creature suggests that it's very hostile and very intelligent as it used it's alluring camouflage and deceptive fungal-like appearance to trick the father and his daughter into thinking it was just a part of the fauna until it attempted to attack. Cutscenes The hunter/hunters stare at the field of eye-like vegetation, then a giant flower opens up on it's own and tendrils rise out of it and attempt to grab the hunter/hunters. The camera pans to reveal Vermoreka in it's Part 1 Calm Phase, being immobile for a few seconds, then the bright flashes occur and the hunter/hunters shield their eyes for several seconds before looking again and thus starting the hunt. In-Game Information Abilities It has a massive amount of ailments at its disposal alongside cryptic elder dragon level attributes not seen in other monsters. Ecology In-Game Information "Daddy look, what is that messy pile?, it looks like a mushroom got transplanted with elder dragon blood, started to bloat out and said screw it and stretched to accommodate. The flowers don't look pretty and why do I get dizzy when I look at it? Wait a minute, are those eyes? I swear it's staring at me. Ew, It's head is ope- oh, oh, Oh God!!!! Dad help me!!!" - The father and daughter who witnessed the monster have entered a state of trauma and has helped the Guild classify the beast as the Mindbreaker and a monster to be feared. Habitat Range Its only ever been seen inhabiting the Asylum Plains as its home but it has been sighted in other locations. Ecological Niche Nobody truly knows how it competes with other monsters since its habitat has no other monsters inhabiting it besides itself. But its safe to assume its at the top of the chain due to its unmatchable abilities that can't really be countered by other known monsters. Biological Adaptations It can control the roots of the vegetation in its territory and use it in combat. It's got various super powerful hallucinogenics alongside an extensive amount of ailmental attributes. Behavior Vermoreka's behavior is incredibly unpredictable according to reports. The case of the father and his daughter have disclosed that they aren't peaceful at all but some reported sightings have reported that an individual of these monsters were openly aware of people being near it and not attacking them at all. Attacks Part 1 (Calm) ''- Swipe:'' It will raise either its left or right "arm" and then swipe it, hitting hunters in front of it. '- Bite:' It will rear it's head and bite the hunter in-front of it. ''- Directional Bite:'' Same as the bite attack but it aims for hunters besides and behind it. ''- Tongue Whack:'' It will open its mouth and a long tongue will lunge out and swipe itself 180 degrees: hitting any hunters in front of it. ''- Waterspouts:'' It's flower head will open up slightly to have several vine tendrils spew out from 4-12 water projectiles wherever hunters are. Inflicts Waterblight. ''- Submersion:'' It will rear its hands, its bug-esque legs and its tail and scrape the ground and then dig straight down, then target a hunter and emerge. ''- 360 Tail Spin: It will rear its tail upwards, then swing its body in a 360 degrees angle, swinging its tail along with it which inflicts damage to any hunter in the radius. '''- Vine Control:'' It will force its fingers into the ground and then the plant vines that are around the area will sprout out and attempt to grab any hunters nearby and throw them which deals damage. ''- Defense Down Breath: Its mouth will start oozing white smoke and then it will breath a deviljho-esque beam in a 180 degrees angle. Part 1 (Violent) '- Para Swipe: Same attack as the Swipe but inflicts Paralysis on hit. ''- ''Grab: It will rear either its left or right hand and then attempt to grab a hunter, if it succeeds, the hunter will be put in a pin attack where the player will have to mash buttons to prevent from taking damage from the pin. ''- The Stare:'' Its tendril eye and 4 vault eyes will start staring and following the direction of a certain hunter. The eyes will start to flash several times, if the hunter doesn't dodge, the super flash will inflict Blind on the hunter. ''- Three Grabs:'' Same attack but attempts to grab 3 times. ''- Leg Rush:'' Its bug-esque legs will pop out to reveal themselves, the Vermoreka then stands slightly and charges at the hunter. This attacks homes in on hunters. ''- Squirm Rush:'' It squirms its maggot-esque body foward in an attempt to charge at the hunter. ''- Para Water Tendril Beams:'' It will open its flower head and unveil the smaller tendrils as they start to have bubbles, popping out from above the stems until they all start shooting beams of water that are layered with yellow colouring in random directions. Inflicts both Waterblight and Paralysis. ''- Tail Venom Rush:'' It will rear its tail high and then smash its tail onto the ground multiple times which unveils and spills masses of poison liquid all over the place that stay in the area for a few seconds, Inflicts Corrupted Poison. ''- Tail Venom Rain:'' It will start the same way as Tail Venom Rush but instead aim its tail and squeeze which bursts masses of poison liquid into the air which rains down across the map. Inflicts Corrupted Poison. ''- Go To Sleep:'' It will rear itself upwards and start to "dance" and then direct its eyes at any nearby hunters, if in-game hunters look at it, they will start to get tired and then fall asleep. ''- Anti-Gravitationality:'' Its flower head opens massively and then a large singular tendril with an eye at the end pops out and starts dangling and swinging around which magnetises pieces of the land. It will then toss pieces of it around to hit hunters. Part 2 (Calm) Has all the attacks of Part 1 (both Calm and Violent), but now with intelligent AI: predicting hunters attacks based on their moves, weapons, etc and reacting accordingly. ''- Tendril Summon:'' The vegetation in the area starts to get a mind of its own, causing random quakes and large tendrils out of knowhere rising to whack or smash themselves at hunters, some also toss either water, paralysis, sleep, defense down or corrupted poison projectiles. Part 2 (Violent) ''- Tears of Tire:'' It will unveil its head centre vault with the 4 eyes, then the 4 eyes start to dangle and thrash themselves which unleashes tears at whichever hunter any of them are aiming at. Hit by these tears 5 times and then it inflicts Fatique. ''- ''Anti-Grav Vine Tendrils: Same attack as Anti-Gravitationality but when it magnetises the pieces of the land, the pieces form into tendrils that attack any hunters in a neaby radius. ''- Mind Control:'' It will flail its hands around, open up its mid-vault, revealing four eyes, then its flower head opens with the large singular tendril aiming its eye tip directly between the mid-vault, this then unleashes 4 phantasmic projectiles that slowly home in on hunters and don't ever stop until dodged. If one of them hits a hunter, it will inflict Possession. ''- Illusions:'' It will open its flower head extremely wide, unleashing a massive flash, the screen darkening for a few seconds and unveiling hallucinogenic clones that deal 2/4 the amount of damage the real Vermoreka but if the hunter physically hits one of the clones, they will instantly explode on death which hits and deals damage to hunters alongside inflict Paralysis and Defense Down. The way to avoid this is to throw projectiles such as Paintballs or Stones at the clones. The clones will not explode on this case and instead start to fade and then completely disappear ''- Physic + Psyche Madness:'' It will submerge into the ground but then flash its tendril eye quickly before completely submerging itself. If the hunter hasn't dodged this, the hunter will be inflicted with Fear. After that Vermoreka causes mass quakes and a countless number of random pieces of the land start to magnetise and be thrown at hunters. ''- Mind Defilement:'' It will stand still for a few seconds before opening its flower head but this time, opening the head extremely wide to the point where you can see Vermoreka's insides which then start to unveil a massive eye: not previously seen on its atual body which stares around the map and at hunters. If hunters look at it, the area will start to turn misty black. If there is 2-4 hunters around, one hunter would be inflicted with Possession and start to pursue the other hunter, the other hunter would be inflicted with Fear. The Vermoreka will then stand there watching both hunters with all its eyes. It rarely does this attack. Rage and Tired States Rage State: In Part 1, it enters into rage mode when it gets to it's violent phase. This is the same case in Part 2. Tired State: This monster doesn't get tired. Notes The physical design is based on the Kingpin which was a cut enemy during the alpha development of Half Life. Themes ''Part 1: Calm Phase ''' '' Part 1: Violent Phase '' '' Part 2: Calm Phase '' '' Part 2: Violent Phase '' ' Category:Monster Creation Category:???